Rose Between Two Thorns
by TheShield'sTattooedWorrior
Summary: Set after Wrestlemania 30..What stories unfold about all three members of the shield
1. The Game

Roman slapped Seth's back congratulating him on their win at WrestleMania. Dean was off in front trying to calm himself down

"Dean, slow down otherwise you're going to…"

Seth was cut short when Dean collided with Kane, Dean looked up at the 7 foot red monster. Still on a high Dean couldn't give a shit who he just bumped into. Roman could see the way Kane was glaring at Dean so he decided to drag him out of the situation that was inevitable.

"Dean that could have turned ugly back there."

"Yeah yeah Seth, at least I'm not the one that hid behind Roman"

Seth's face screwed up in disgust at what Dean just said, he looked at both members of The Shield and stormed off into the locker room the team were given. He sat in silence with his head in his hands until a muscly arm rested on his shoulder.

"Dean, I don't want to talk to you right now" he shouted.

Seth looked up and saw the Samoan staring at him in surprise, Roman removed his arm from around Seth's shoulder and placed his hand in Seth's that were in his lap.

"Seth, Hey, don't worry about Dean, he's still hyped about the match"

Seth stood up making Roman drop his hand onto his own thigh,

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HE'S HYPED! He still doesn't need to talk to me like that; I have never done any thing to him…"

Seth turned away from Roman. He grabbed Seth's wrist, they stayed like that for a heartbeat then Seth slipped out of his grip and traipsed into the shower room.

Once Seth had left Roman stared at his hand that had locked onto Seth's wrist. Roman felt his Heart leap from his chest (It kind of felt like he just got drop kicked) His breathing became more erratic.

"I can't be… I can't be falling for one of my team mates… one of my best friends," He murmured under his breath.

Roman heard a thud in the room, he brought his head up and noticed Dean stood in the doorway, "What was that Rome? Couldn't quite catch that" he sniggered as he sauntered into the room with his arms crossed.

"Nothing Dean, you can't just wonder in here and assume I've said something" Roman retaliated to Dean.

"Wow, I've just walked in here no need to bite my head off. What's wrong with that moody bitch in there?" Dean pointed in the direction of the showers as he spoke. Roman raised both hands in defeat,

"You two better sort that out yourselves, I want nothing to do with it" Roman gathered his things and made his way to the showers, as Roman was walking in Seth had finished showering and walked out in only a pair of boxers.

Roman Felt his heart leap again 'NO, this cannot be happening' he thought to himself. Dean had noticed that Roman had stopped in his tracks as Seth walked out… Now Dean knew something was up.

The three Shield members gathered their things and made their way out of the arena; while Dean drove, the car was in silence until they reached their hotel room. Seth looked around the room and noticed that there was a double bed and one single bed he immediately knew that two of them were going to have to share.

Roman took a run and jump at the double bed claiming it as his own, Dean And Seth looked at each other.

"So who's sharing Dean?"

" Well you two seem to have this little connection going on together so you share with him Seth… I don't want to ruin what this thing is between you"

Dean seemed a little more than pissed off with the pair. Roman sent him a disconcerting look and scooted over to make room for Seth, Stripping his basketball joggers and t-shirt off he jumped into bed with the large Samoan.

Dean did not look all too pleased but he settled into bed any way.


	2. Voices

_**(A/N I really apologise for this chapter being really short! Serious writers block… but ill try to get better I promise)**_

"Hunter, why?" Roman challenged him

"I would have thought you would know me by now BITCH!" Hunter snarled back, as he swung his thick belt down on Roman's back. Hunter leered down at Roman; who was cowering in the corner of Hunters playroom trying to avoid the lashes of the belt. The room was a blood red that unnerved Roman every time he was in there; although he was usually blindfolded there so he couldn't see the unsettling colour of the room, racks upon racks of Whips, Belts, Chains and handcuffs painted the wall. His body already bared the welts caused by Hunter. As Roman cowered in the corner he looked like a child, scared, lost and alone.

Roman cried as he took lash after lash until the number of blows numbed the pain. He knew that the relationship with Hunter was toxic but he couldn't just walk away. He felt caged. The only freedom he knew was in the ring.

Hunter grabbed Roman by the hair pulling him up so they were face-to-face, Roman spat in his face and that angered him more. Hunter threw Roman by his hair onto the bed; he then slowly started to climb on top of Roman and handcuffed him up to the two posts of the large four-poster bed that sat in the middle of the room. Roman struggled against the restraints that Hunter had obviously done too tight and started to lash out at the larger man that was on top of him.

"Get off, just get off me. Why are you doing this? Hunter stop you're hurting me!" Roman cried as Hunter put all his weight on top of him.

Hunter leaned in and bit down hard on Roman's neck, drawing blood. Roman lashed out trying to get Hunter off him, but the sheer weight of Hunter stopped him. As Roman had exhausted himself out with all the moving about Hunter started to rid the calmer Samoan of the clothes he had on… this made Roman sick to stomach but he couldn't do anything because if he did this could be worse.

Roman woke up, drenched in a cold sweat, feeling the same sick feeling now as he did back then. Looking around the room he realised that he was still in the room he shared with the other Shield members. Looking down he noticed that he was entwined with Seth.


	3. Sierra

Chapter 3

Roman tried to untangle himself from the two toned man that was basically lying on top of him. After he removed himself from Seth's grip he made his way to the bathroom to cool off.

Roman turned on the shower, stripped off and stepped into the cool rush of water.

He slicked back his hair and ran his hands down his back feeling the scars that were left behind, he shook his head and tried to forget the whole ordeal. Roman closed his eyes to calm down; it only lasted a few seconds when someone tried to beat down the door, this startled Roman to the point of paralysing him in fear.

"Roman unlock the fucking door… this is ridiculous! There are three of us sharing this room and I really need a shower, the hot water wont last forever you know" Dean screamed through the bathroom door.

Roman let out a sigh of relief knowing it was Dean. He jumped out of the shower, got dressed and hurried out of the room before Dean could say a word. He looked back at the direction Roman walked and decided to mind his own business.

Roman walked into the bedroom and noticed that Seth was still asleep on his side of the bed, Roman strode over and sat on Seth's side of the bed, he lent down and brushed a lock of his blonde hair out of his face, Seth stirred in his sleep and faced Roman. He took some time to admire the two toned man before he woke him.

"Seth, its time to get up. We have two hours before we have to leave for RAW," Roman cooed softly. Seth cracked open one of his eyes, and stretched hitting Roman in the process.

"Shit sorry" Seth apologised.

Roman looked at him and started to laugh.

"Ha-ha, it's okay Seth. Come on get rea…" Roman stopped when Seth placed his hand where he just slapped Roman on the face. This took Roman by surprise, but he felt a warm tingle as Seth's hand followed the trail of his beard. Roman closed his eyes and grabbed Seth's wrist indicating him to stop. Seth looked Roman in the eyes; he jumped up to leave and turned his back on Roman "I'm sorry Rome. Don't make things awkward please." Roman opened his mouth to answer Seth's rhetorical question but he couldn't find the right words to say.

Roman and Seth were sat at the monitor bay watching Triple H run his mouth at Daniel Bryan. Suddenly Roman felt eyes on him, he turned around and stood there was Dean with a stern look on his face. Dean nodded his head in the other direction and started to walk off.

"Seth I'll be back now going to grab a bite with Dean"

Seth said nothing as his eyes were glued to the screen so Roman wondered off in the direction Dean had nodded. Once Roman had caught up Dean ushered him into their locker room

Roman had sat down and Dean started to pace to room, which made Roman nervous.

"Ro. What the hell is going on between you and Seth? I've been trying to figure it out but I can't, you better spill before I beat it out of you"

"Dean… I can't, not now. I have no idea myself." Roman looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact with Dean because he knows exactly what is going on.

"Roman! Say something, you've both been distant from me and I don't like it, we're supposed to be a team. Brothers even."

Dean was still pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. He tried to compose himself but it just wasn't working.

"Roman! For fuck sake…"

Roman finally looked up at dean and he knew that dean was about to say something that could change The Shield completely.


	4. Hotel

"Roman. For fuck sake, I love him, I have since… well that doesn't matter, but Roman I love him."

Roman looked up and saw Seth stood in the doorway with a vacant look on his face and his mouth agape. Dean looked at the surprised face that was laid on Roman and quickly turned around and watched Seth as he run from the room,

"Seth! Wait!" Dean screamed down the corridor and he clung to the doorframe.

"Don't. Not now. I'll go find him"

Roman started to run in pursuit of Seth and found him cowered in a corner, this made him sick to his stomach because it reminded him of himself years ago cowering in a corner with Hunter leering at him. Roman knelt down, placed his hand under Seth's chin and gently lifted his head to make eye contact with him. Seth didn't immediately open his eyes to look at Roman but when he did his eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. He looked intently at Roman and flung his arms around his neck and burrowed his face into his shoulder and let every worry that he had go. Roman run his hands through Seth's hair trying to calm him down. Roman lifted his head and noticed Dean about four feet away. Roman shook his telling him not to come any closer but he took no notice of Roman and walked towards them, Roman's eyes narrowed and his face became more stern. Dean placed his hand on Seth's back and he turned around and slapped Dean Square in the jaw.

"How dare you Dean." Seth spat.

"That was a long time ago, you know damn well what happened and I will not go back to that."

"You're the one that just slapped me." Dean retaliated.

"How can you say that? You hit me for years" Seth Bit Back.


	5. India

Roman's Face dropped as Seth said the words 'You hit me for years' then started to glare at Dean. He pushed both men out of the way and marched down the corridor.

Dean looked at Seth pleadingly. Seth turned his back on Dean and traipsed off. Dean stood there and thought back at what he had done at Ring Of Honour.

Seth wondered around the corridors backstage trying to forget the fact that Dean said he loved him, this took Seth back to his time at Ring Of Honour.

"Tyler, What's up?" Bryan asked him

Tyler had his head down, fussing with his shoulder.

"I'll be alright just a bit of bruising that's all" he answered

Bryan Danielson looked at Tyler's back and he was stunned by the amount of bruises that covered it.

"Got attacked on the way did you?" Bryan said jokingly and started to giggle. Tyler looked up with eyes like thunder and Bryan stopped giggling.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you get on. See ya later" All confused at why Tyler had Bruises all over his back he turned and walked away. Halfway down the corridor he bumped into Jon Moxley.

"Watch it Asshole! Seen Tyler?" Bryan didn't say a word and pointed in the direction of where Tyler was sat, Moxley pushed him out of the way and marched towards Tyler.

As soon as he seen Moxley, he turned his back revealing the bruises to the person that caused them, He was still fussing with his shoulder and suddenly jerked forward from the force of Moxley's Slap to his back, the searing pain started as Moxley removed his hand from his back. Tyler said nothing.

"Ashamed of me are you Tyler? LOOK AT ME!" Jon spat at him. Tyler still didn't look at him and started to get up, Jon placed his hand on his shoulder heavy-handedly; Tyler winced still in pain from being slapped moments earlier. Tyler eventually turned and faced Jon and whispered in his ear.

"Jon I don't want to talk about anything here, it's not the place and it's not the time."

Jon was stunned; he then grabbed Seth's face violently, "WHAT? You know you don't talk to me like that!" Moxley spat at him. He could see in Tyler's eyes that he knew he did wrong. The submissive in Tyler began to show as he knelt down at Jon's feet and Bowed his head.


	6. Echo

Seth rubbed his temples as if remembering what happened pained him in some way.

He trudged through the corridor and made his way to the stairs only to be met by a pissed off Reigns and an apologetic Ambrose. Seth thought he best not say anything so he bit his lip and stayed silent. Roman looked apologetically into Seth's eyes all he could do was shrug at him. Seth adjusted his tac vest just as their music hit

'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… Shield!'

Dean was always the first to walk down the stairs into the crowd. After what happened in the locker room you could tell that Seth wasn't comfortable being in the ring with Dean but he put a face on for the crowd and the cameras. The three members of The Shield were glad to get out of the ring because you could cut the tension between them with a knife; walking through the corridor Roman put his hand on Seth's shoulder trying to slow him down.

"Seth, what's going on between you and Dean? You seem to be upset by this whole thing"

Seth led Roman into a quiet room where he knew they could talk without Dean walking in and interrupting them. He grit his teeth and decided to tell Roman what had happened.

"It was when we were in Ring of Honour, we had a thing for each other back then. We dated but it turned violent all of a sudden" Seth said behind gritted teeth while rubbing his wrists that's when Roman noticed the small scars there as he removed his gloves. Roman's eyes narrowed at the thought of him getting hurt by one of their brothers.

"We were together for 3 years and I had to get out Rome… The beating… the crying… the name-calling. It just got too much for me. I wasn't seeing the damage that he was causing me, everyone else noticed before me!"

Seth choked back the tears and flung his arms around romans neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Roman slowly peeled Seth from him and placed both hands on his face, he lent in and placed a feather-light kiss on Seth's lips.


	7. Lima

(A/N Right I've made up for the short ass Chapters here. hope you all enjoy.)

* * *

Seth looked surprised at Roman.

"I'm sorry Seth... I... I just thought... Never mind, I'll go" Roman apologized. Roman turned away and grabbed the door handle but Seth gripped his arm so he couldn't leave. Seth curled his arms around roman and returned the kiss but this time it was deeper and filled with want from both men, he bit Romans lip, which made him moan deeply into Seth's mouth. Roman pulled away for a moment and just looked at Seth stunned. "Why do you look so surprised Roman?"

"Because I never thought you felt that way... I know I do but..."

"And you never thought to tell me? Well I'm shocked Rome." Seth had a Cheshire like grin on his face as he took a handful of Roman's ink like hair and pulled it exposing Roman's neck, he then started to trail soft kisses from the base of his neck to his lips, Roman wrapped his arms around the smaller man to bring him closer. "Don't you think Dean will be looking for you?" Seth asked completely ruining the mood, Roman ignored the question and started to stroke Seth's beard with his thumb. "Seth lets head back to the hotel before Dean, I'm not happy with him either… Come on before anyone sees us and starts being all suspicious" Roman said with a slight smirk on his face, Seth looked at him and started to blush like a kid getting caught in the school yard kissing his best friend. Roman edged the door open to make sure no one was out in the corridor when the coast was clear they both slinked out of the room and made their way to their locker room. Upon opening the door Roman noticed that there were only two bags left in the room

"Shit" Roman muttered under his breath, Seth's heart sank at the inevitability of Dean being back at the hotel when they returned.

"Come on Roman, lets just go. We can worry about him later" he said as he ran his fingers through Romans hair.

Seth picked up both bags and rummaged through them to find the car keys, once he had he threw them at Roman who completely fumbled trying to catch them, Seth started to giggle at him and all he could do is shake his head back. They made their way out of the arena and to the car park.

Seth opened the passenger door and slid in and chucked the bags on the back seat. "Looks like I'm driving again" Roman laughed and slammed the passenger side door. Roman got in and turned on the car, the radio immediately turned on 'Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done.' Roman and Seth just looked at each other and shook their heads "Dean has obviously been in here recently" Roman said scowling at the radio panel.

It was a long but not so quiet journey to the hotel this time as Dean wasn't in the car, they reached the hotel and walked up to reception to check in.

"Hello is there any chance you could tell me if Jonathan Good has checked in yet? I'm Colby and this is Joe, we are shearing a room with him."

"I'm sorry but no one has checked in yet. Do you want me to check you both in?" the receptionist asked

"Of course" Roman answered

"Room 604, sixth floor. Hope you enjoy your stay"

Roman nodded as thanks and walked off with Seth in the direction of elevators. As soon as Roman pressed the button the doors opened, stepping into the elevator Roman thought 'sixth floor, I have enough time' as the door closed Roman grabbed a fist full of Seth's hair and kissed him deeply. First, Second, the third floor passed as Seth pulled away he asked, " So what does this mean Rome?" Roman closed his eyes and ran his hands through Seth's hair and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "Lets talk about it in our room" Roman interlaced his fingers with Seth's and led him out of the Elevator. They walked down the hall to their room, Roman slipped the key into the door and opened it. They both stepped in and slung their bags near the sofa they had in their suite Roman walked over and stood in the kitchen that they had while Seth curled up on the sofa, "Seth do you want coffee?" Roman asked, the smile on Seth's face said it all. He grabbed the remote and absentmindedly flicked through the channels until he found one of the music channels he liked, Roman strode over from the kitchen to where Seth was sitting and placed the coffee on the table in front of the sofa, he sat down on the sofa and placed his feet on the coffee table and Seth wiggled over close to Roman.

"Roman so what the hell is going on between us? Are we a thing? Or was it just spur of the moment?" Seth asked, "I don't think I want this to end" he said with a smile and crawled into Romans lap. Roman welcomed him and put his arms Seth's waist and whispered "I don't want it to end either."

* * *

A/N So i hope it was good :P please review :)


	8. Delta

Dean poured himself out of the cab outside the hotel; luckily Jimmy and Jey Uso were stood outside the hotel to hold him up. "Right lets take him to his room and let Roman and Seth deal with him" Jey said to Jimmy with a smirk on his face, they both tried to make Dean walk tidy but he kept dragging his feet because of his drunken state, his arms flailing everywhere demanding not to be taken to his room "Seth's angry with me Roman's angry with me all because I told Seth I love him… I swear to drunk I'm not god, girls." Dean screamed making a scene in the hotel lobby, Jimmy started to giggle but it was cut short when Jey slapped him. It took them a while for them to get up to the Shields room but they managed. Dean tried to fight the Usos off begging them not to open the door but before he could take off Jey opened the door only to find Roman and Seth kissing on the sofa in their suite. Jimmy and Jey just looked at each other stunned, after they composed themselves they pushed Dean through the door and closed it. "Did we just actually see that Bro?" Jimmy Asked, Jey just stood there mouth wide open looking like a deer in headlights, he shook it off and they both left not to disturb the bust up that was definitely going to go on in that room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE GUYS?" Dean slurred at the two men, Roman and Seth flinched and pulled away from each other once Dean had stopped. Roman stood up and punched Dean Square in the jaw; He took a couple of steps back then speared Dean to the floor. Dean in his drunk and bewildered state after getting speared rubbed his head and started to fumble to his feet.

"Dean you're drunk. GO TO BED" Roman roared loudly enough for the whole of the hotel to hear him.

"You want to know why I'm pissed, it's because of him! It was Seth and wrestling that kept me alive at one point!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT DEAN! It wasn't a good relationship… it was toxic, you hurt me in every sense of the word."

Roman's eyes became dark and narrowed slightly. He didn't like to think that one of his best friends had hurt Seth even if it was a long time ago. Seth stood at the edge of the bed thumbs circling his temples. Dean saw the pain in Seth's eyes; he rubbed his face and stumbled closer him, he took a second to look him straight in the eyes and then knelt at Seth's feet and bowed his head just as Seth did years before. Seth couldn't believe what he had seen; he knelt down in front of Dean and held his face and whispered, "I'm sorry" then placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and helped him up to his feet.

"Rome, I'm going to take him to bed. He needs to sleep this off " he said to Roman. Roman Just stared at him through narrow eyes that if look could kill Seth would have dropped dead there and then, Seth ignored the glare and carried Dean into the bed room.

Dean struggled to undo his shirt fumbling at every button he came to, Seth giggled and decided to help him. After Seth slowly removed Dean's shirt and pants he scooped him up into his arms and laid him in bed, he brushed the hair out of his face and started to leave, Seth just reached the door and gripped the handle when Dean piped up "Seth don't leave me!"


End file.
